database_primefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Vladan Larionovich Belousov
"Hate is more lasting than dislike." Captain Belousov quoting Adolf Hitler at the start of the Abassess/Catonium War. Intro Captain Belousov is the only human in the Abassess Corporation who doesn't even belong to the human race (he may in fact be part demon). Any man who falls behind, he makes sure they are killed (or heavily wounded) on the spot. Personality Captain Belousov has a personality that rejects any other person and hates all Catoniums. He wants only the death of all who refuse to obey him. Ever since the start of the Abassess/Catonium War, he has hated all Catoniums and is scheming to climb the ranks of the Abassess and eventually assasinate the CEO, to take over the whole company. Vladan is very harsh and strict, for every mistake someone makes, he chops off one of their arms in a brutal display of what will happen to people who make mistakes. Overall, he is a horrible, horrible man, nothing more can be said about him. Appearance Captain Belousov is around 5' 6" but always seems to make himself taller than anyone else in a crowd. He has light brown hair trimmed close to his head. If he were living in a older time on Earth, he would wear glasses. This Belousov has a face that masks cruelty behind the false guise of kindness and helpfulness. His eyes have a cruelty that his face cannot show. Overall, he is the most evil man out there. Deeds Belousov seems to have devoted his whole life to making the rest of Creation miserable, he is straight up bad, he has no redeeming qualities. The only thing he has done which isn't as horrible is the fact that he doesn't kill all Catonium prisoners, some he tortures till they are re-claimed. He has no honor, his deeds reflect that quite clearly. Captain Belousov not only says he will let Catonium prisoners live and then backstab them, he also is trying to step on the heads of the higher-ranking people to reach the top and kill Mr. Abassess. Captaining the ACS Inferno The ACS Inferno is known in Catonium territory only by one thing, it is known as the Unbeatable Cruiser. The Inferno has sunk more vessels than all the other Abassess vessels combined. The ACS Inferno is a Abassess L-Delta Cruiser. The ACS Inferno has clashed with the USS Endeavour only once, the Endeavour type cruiser was dwarfed by the huge L-Delta cruiser. Luckily, they were on opposite sides of the Gehvahrian Neutral Zone. The ACS Inferno is feared by all planets, known for raiding every planet they can get away with raiding. Even Abassess planets or allies of the Corporation, the Inferno will destroy the planet's communications devices and then send down raiding parties. The parties will usually kill whoever gets in their way, or just anyone they want to. After raiding the planet, they will flee to a far away moon or sector to count up the riches. The CS Constantine has had a few battles with the Inferno and once almost destroyed the Unbeatable Cruiser and won the Un-winable Battle. Return to Abassess Prime After a 10 years of pillaging the Universe on the ACS Inferno, Belousov returned to Abassess Prime to continue his struggle for a higher position by assasinating anyone who stood between him and a better rank. Belousov has probably assassinated half of the whole Corporation in only 3 years! After nearly reaching the top of the Corporation, Captain Belousov decided it best to terrorize the Gehvahrians in the newly refitted ACS Inferno. Category:Abassess Corporation Category:Captain